User blog:Multi128/Welcome to Game Ideas Wiki
if this game ever by Sonic Team or SEGA i be the actor of Greed the Hedgehog ChaCha The Hedghog Dancer Parasite the Hedgehog Ashley The African Hedgehog Dr Sheila and more i am a Writer of the of the new heroes they not the same ass Sonic Game My idea Story When Sonic Greed has Diffused they cleaned out blood spill of Zare Slime Greed the Hedgehog uses time control little did he know it cost him to turm back into a baby again including his Friend Gaius Greed The Hedgehog had no choice because the planet was on the seas of blowing up by the power of Zare this is what happened in past Now that Sonic The hedgehog Greed The Hedgehog diffused Greed use the time crystal greed turn back into a baby and the rest of his friends that came to this world sonic carry baby greed back as he fall asleep but would you know Eggman Appeared in Eggman> said i'm not here to fight i'm here to take my baby home he's my son and i'm taking him home sonic he belongs to me Sonic Sonic Said i'm not here to take him from you if he wants to go home with you its his choice what do you want to do Gaius Eggman> i promise you Baby Gaius The Hedgehog i won't treat you as a garbage hedgehog or anything else i would change your diapers however you like i won't use that machine ever again to do it for you please i need you>.< i would never do anything to you ever again you are my special little hedgehog Sonic> Special little hedgehog Eggman when did you get on the floor and begging on your knees for your baby back Universe> look sonic i think he really means it sonic i see his tears coming from his eyes he's become fully attached to him he loves baby Gaius in true heart let's leave them alone and see what happens this is Gaius Father Sonic> whoa Eggman this is the first Time he's this way BabyGaius> daddy Eggman> who O.o yes BabyGaius>(｡･ˇ_ˇ･｡) you are a bad man but i cannoy change you i like you how you are (>_<) do want to go home (；´Д`/ with you i missed you daddy Eggman> there there let's go home BabyGaius i got special surprise waiting for you a welcome home i got lots of cookies waiting for you at the Ship BabyGaius> (*≧∇≦*) cookies)))))))))))))) i love cookies)))) Eggman> to next time suckers BabyGaius> next time Sonic we will be you Eggman> that my boy who said that BabyGaius> ha ha ha ha Eggman. ha ha bye lossers BabyGaius> yea lossers Sonic> those two are mostly a like and i hate to beat up a diaper that come from a rotten baby New Character but not Sonic this game can run PC all Systems Unlock System Sonic and BabyGreed Commados Online this system is Commandos and conquer You will Be Able to Command and Build You will have daily missions the People online will be running the game Online You Will Be able to Purchase items from The Sega System these items Purchase Free upgrades Mystic Ruins Tiberian Crystals 30 days protection 15 day protection and 7 day Protection 1000 Gems 1000 Black oil Energy nitroge 500 Sonic The Hedgehog Baby Greed The Hedgehog \ could be one day Cradl New name Changed Pink or Blue 1 Happy Rabbit E 70 12 Robot Pods 2 Smile Teddy Robot Pods E 70 13> Color Brown or Pink these robots\ these robots can be in all Stages and Zones and Worlds they are tough to beat / they can grab you even if you got rings all it takes is one shot to grab baby greed and baby gaius but gaius on team eggman but it could still be used if he ran away from home black Rose Card Mafia Cat The Feline Heave Duty The Gun Robot Bad Time Clock the Transport Characters to the Nightmare World of their Dreams Sonic and Greed Tool command your base your mission of help of the commandos Soldiers of the base colony on the Mystic Ruins Category:Blog posts